A New Sailor Scout?
by Morbid Angel
Summary: One of my first crossovers with Final Fantasy 7 and Sailor Moon. I plan to add on to it, once I figure out how to chapter. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I came up with this story in my computer career class. I know for sure that Rude  
is totally out ofcharater here, but oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Wiseman-::mechanical laough:: Mwa ha ha. Now you Sailor Moon and all of your  
pathetic little Sailor Scouts shall meet your domm.  
::A portal opens up::  
Wiseman-I shall send you in this protal, not knowing where it will lead you,  
and take over the world. Gya ha ha ha.  
Sailor Moon- Oh nooooo!!! ::starts to whine::  
Sailor Mars- Stop your stupid whining!  
Sailor Mercury- I can't get a reading on this portal. It leads to a dimension   
far beyond this universe, and that is all I can get from it.  
Sailor Jupiter- So what you are saying is that we have no clue where we are  
going, right?  
Mercury- Exactly.  
::Portal starts to suck the scouts in::  
Moon- HEEELLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ::gets   
sucked in::  
Scouts- Sailor Moon! ::all jump in::  
Mars- Baka... ::rolls eyes and jumps in::  
  
Somewhere in the many alleyways of Midgar...  
  
Rude- Whoo hoo, hackey sack time!  
::pulls out a hackey sack and starts to kick it around::  
Rude- Oh yeah look at those skills!  
Reno- Come on moron, let the rest of us play.  
Rude- Not uh. WOW, look at me, I'm soooo greeatttt...  
Elena- Come on Rude, we're bored over here.  
Tseng- Yeah, since we're on this mission and nothing has come up yeat we're as bored  
as hell.  
Rude- Nope, ALLLL MINE! Oh yeah!  
Reno- Dammit Rude, that's it! ::starts to walk towards Rude::  
Rude- Eeeekkkk!!! ::takes hackey sack and walks in a corner::  
Reno- Grrrr!!! ::runs and accidently trips over a rock:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Rude- Ha ha ::does a victory dance MC hammer style:: You can't touch this..  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appears, lighting up the whole alley. All of the   
Turks, except for Rude, stand there in shock at the sudden event. Five screams are  
heard and five girls come falling down, technically on Rude, who was still dancing.  
  
Reno- The hell...  
Elena- What is...  
Tseng- Huh?  
Rude- ::hurting:: Help meee...  
  
The first girl gets up. She has long, raven-black hair and seems to have  
a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Rei- Uh, what happened ::mumble mumble:: stupid Serena.  
Mina- Ahhhh!!! ::starts to jump around wildly:: Who touched my butt!?  
Rude- He, he, he...  
Ami, Lita- Ahh! ::run from Rude::  
Serena- Could somebody help me here?  
  
Serena, unfournately, has landed in the dumpster next to the alley wall. A  
funky smell is coming from it.  
  
Reno- Ewww....  
Lita- Great! ::goes and pulls Serena out::  
Rude- There's my banana! ::pulls banana off of Serena's head:: Yummy! ::eats it::  
Elena- That's even worse.  
Tseng- So who are you guys?  
Rei- What do you mean, who are you?  
Rude- OHH!! Sexy scouts do exist! ::drools::  
Reno- Don't tell me you were watching Sailor Moon again.  
Lita- ::stares at Reno intensly:: He reminds me of my old boyfriend.  
Ami- ::sweatdrop::  
Rei- ::sweatdrop::  
Mina- ::sweatdrop::  
Serena- ::sweatdrop::  
Reno- Wha...?  
Tseng- Reno's got a girlfr... Ompfff ::gets whacked by Rude who is twirling around   
like a ballerina::  
Rude- I fight for love...  
Ami- Shhh!!! No one can know...  
Rude- I am the next sailor scout! SAILOR MIRECTUM GO! ::Transforms into a a fuku suit::  
I am the the new scout!  
Everyone- HUH!?  
  
Is Rude really the new sailor scout? Will Lita get a new boyfriend? Will Serena get a   
shower? These questions will be answered next time in the next chapter of this story,   
which is yet to be named. 


	2. Reno's Problem

Reno- What have you been smokin' Rude?  
Rude- I don't know, but's its awful fruity and tasty.  
Tseng- Ummmm... ::takes bag with white powder in it:: Looks like crack, but... ::smells and tastes it::  
Wait a minute, this is pixie stick stuff...  
Rude- Nevermind that. A planet needs to be protected. Come my sailor friends, evil must parish!!!  
::puffs out chest REALLY big::  
Elena- Give me a break Rude... ::takes pin and pops Rude's chest::  
Rude- ::EXPLODE:: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ::flys off in distance::  
Mina- Where are we?  
Reno- ::starts to sniff pixie sticks:: uhhh...ummm.....can't believe I've been missing out on this stuff.  
Elena- Midgar  
Lita- Reno...I...I  
Mina- ::sweatdrop:: Stop it Lita, he's a druggie anyway  
Reno- AM NOT ::drug paraphanellia and bags of crack and cocaine fall out of his pockets::  
Tseng- Dammit Reno, didn't Rufus send you to rehab for THAT?  
Reno- uh ::looks around:: no....  
Tseng- Yes he did! ::looks at watch:: It's time to go  
Reno- Hey, I'm supposed to say that...you  
Elena- You don't even have a watch, remember you sold it for your stupid drugs.  
Reno- Did NOT! See, I still have it. ::takes out paper watch:: See I still have one.  
Tseng- Since when was it 17 o'clock on Weedday?   
Reno- Rufus announced it was a new day  
Elena- Sure he did...  
Reno- He did! I swear by Dachao he did  
Tseng- Rufus is going to kill you ::takes Reno by the arm and drags him to the super duper cool Turk  
car::  
Reno- Fluffy poopooed on the carpet! BAD CHOCOBO! AHHHHH!!!! UGLY PINK BUNNIES!!! ::kicks  
a certain little annoying pink-haired freak from Sailor Moon named Chibi usa::  
Usa- ::screams and flies off::  
Elena- I can't wait to see what Rufus is going to say..hehe  
  
All the Turks get into the car that was really cool. Reno sticks his head out the window   
screaming about the little yellow peeps people get for Easter and how they are the very essence of   
life. The Turks car then then speeds away.  
  
Ami- What was that all about?  
Mina- Who was that Rude guy, and what was he doing impersonating us? He can't be the next sailor   
scout, could he?  
Serena- ::stinkin':: He'd better not try to be the next leader. ::glares at Rei::  
Rei- Who me...?  
Serena- Yeah you ::sticks tongue out::  
Rei- ::sticks out tongue::  
Lita- It's getting dark, I suggest we find a hotel or something...  
Ami- Yeah, who knows who lives around here.  
  
So our scouts decide to look for a hotel. Who knows what kinda of dump their going to find   
stay in. What will Rufus do to Reno? I don't know but wait for the next installment of this story, if   
your going to last that long, (about a couple years knowing me).  
  



End file.
